The B Team
The B Team (other name Team B) is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the multiuniverse. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B, He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, His general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader. Though in The Great Time Travel Adventure he and many of his friends helped Lizbeth, and the others stop Hunson Abadeer. Ever since the team has been formed many have joined. Out of the 5 characters who formed the team, Only Bender and Skipper have stayed on the B team for each adventure they have had. Allies: M.O.D.A.B, The V Team, The P Team, The W.H.O.O.P Agency , The T.U.F.F agency, The CIA, Star Fleet, Sato Enterprises, FOXHOUND, Reaver Industries, The Children of the Autobots, The Alpha Team, The Scorpion Squad, The Lovelace Family Upcoming Allies: The Galactic Guardians Neutral: Slade's ensemble Enemies: Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad Empire, The Patriots, Malefor's Alliegance, The Dystopia League, The Children of Megatron Rules 1.Do not dishonor the team, The Group has given you a great opporunity to work for them and to make friends that will last for all of your life 2. Do not disobey orders from Bender or his main commanders. If you're unsure about his plans speak up before they are excuted 3. Do not betray the team or you will be put on their wanted sign and you will be captured, punished.and/or killed for your actions. 4. Work Together, No efforts are done alone unless you're fairy sure it is possible 5. Don't act on emotions or feelings, Act on your head and be unpredictable 6. Don't get pissed if you don't suceed, all losses are in ways victories as they are like learning experiences that better us 7. Don't act against or abuse any members of the group espically the 3 heads of the team 8. While The group belives that villains need to be killed. Skipper and Bender believe you should ONLY actively go to kill an antagonist if they crossed the moral line by doing something truly iredeemable. If they have good intentions or don't cross the line It would be a greater honor to let them live. Current Members Bender (The Leader) Skipper (2nd in command and Right Hand Man) Heloise (Main 3rd in command and head of the scientist department) Django of the Dead (4th in command) Finn the Human (Advisor of adventuring) King Julian (5th in command) Twilight Sparkle (Other 5th in command) Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Solid Snake Mandark Q Phineas Isabella Professor Pericles Falco Lombardi Ahsoka Tano Sandy Cheeks Big Boss Meowth Jack O Lanturn Meta Knight Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Asami Sato Lizbeth Pinky The Brain Merilda Frost Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Profion Master Chief Cortana Soldius Snake Jimmy Neutron Atomic Betty Sally Acorn Professor Calamitous Applebloom Sweetie Belle Scotatloo Sparkley X5 Noah Parker Hugo Brass Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg Django.jpg Finn.jpg King julian.jpg Snapshot 12 (4-26-2012 12-25 PM).png stan smith.jpg sari 13.png Tankerincident.jpg mandark.jpg Q1.jpg phineas 1.jpg isabella 1.jpg pericles.jpg falco 1.jpg ahsoka 5.jpg 1667043500c6eb6c_sandy-cheeks-and-spongebob-squarepants.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_screenshots_(9).jpg Meowth.jpg BILLYANDMANDY HALLOWEEN2.jpg Mf 1.jpg Pinkie_Pie_turning_1_S2E18.png 300px-Applejack_4.png 250px-Fluttershy_talking_to_Angel_S01E22.png 201px-RD_Defending.png 756px-Rarity_amazed_S2E9.png Asami 4.jpg Snapshot - 85.jpg PinkyBrain1.jpg 398px-Meridawithwater.png 250px-Frost.png dipper 1.png mabel 1.png Profion release him.JPG Master chief 2.jpg cortana 2.jpg soldius 3.png Jimmy neutron.jpg Atomic_Betty.jpg SallyAcorn02.png Professor_Calamitous1.jpg 200px-Apple_Bloom_'that_makes_much_more_sense'_S1E23.png 201px-Sweetie_Belle_wants_to_help_S1E17.png 201px-Scootaloo_thinking_S1E12.png Snapshot 1 (09-11-2012 7-06 AM).png Snapshot 2 (09-11-2012 7-09 AM).png Snapshot 3 (09-11-2012 7-21 AM).png 150px-Hugo Brass.jpg Members away on duties Starfire (On Maternal duties and she let Bender go on vacations to pay him back for his love) Axel (Went to go help the angels) Agent 9 (Protecting a pergrent Starfire) Scorpion (Helping the P Team defeat Galactus) Marlene (On Maternal care as well) Jorgen Von Strangle (Back at home with Starfire) Marceline (Same as Jorgen) Ice King ( Same as Jorgen and Marceline) Frida (She left to go back to her life in Miracle City) Spike (In Canterlot with Celestia) Princess Bubblegum (Back at the Candy Kingdom) Sagat (Same as Scropion) Flame Princess (Ruling the Flame Kingdom) Princess Morbucks (Helping Celestia at her kingdom ) Brick (At home with Boomer) Butch (At home with Boomer) Kitty Katswell (Working at the T.U.F.F Agency) Lucario (Leaving to find Dib and Bubbles) Luigi (Leaving to find Dib and Bubbles) Princess Candence (She's going to off to help Eddy under Bender's orders) Roxas (With Axel, Dib Bubbles and The Children of the AutoBots) Starfire.png Axel.jpg Agent 9 YotD.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.png Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg 180px-Brick-first appearance.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png 640px-YoungPBMortalRecoil.png Butch.jpg Flame princess blush.jpg Frida-.jpg Ice king.png Images1.jpg Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg Marceline.png My little pony friendship is magic spike.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Princess_battlesuit.jpg 201px-Princess_Cadance_solve_problem_S2E26.png Deceased Members Subzero (Marceline's Dad stole his soul) Smoke (Vice Versa) Kowalski, Private and Rico (Deep Fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (Same as above) Jake (Safriced Himself) Jiminy Cricket (Killed by Sora under Discord's mind rape) Shining Armor (Killed by Veger) roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Shining Armor.jpg Temorary Members Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr.Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr.Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Harley Quinn Wolf O Donell Leon Powalski Panther Caruso Reaver Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Harley 5.jpg|Temporary for Gotham City also a member of M.O.D.A.B Wolf_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Joined forces with the B Team to defeat Vilgax 371238-leonpowalski2 super.jpg|Same as Wolf 116px-Normal panthercommand.jpg|Same as Wolf and Leon fable_reaver2.jpg|Joins to save his own behind Upcoming Members Many Other Chararacters will join the team there will be at least a good 7 allies who will join the B Team in Totally Mobian Spies. After Totally Mobian Spies a new group: The Scorpion Squad led by Bender's good friend Scorpion will join the team. The Alpha Team The Alpha Team is a team of heroes led by Blue currently that serves under Bender and The B Team. They help him with whatever job he needs done. They made their debut in The Grand Summer Season Trek teaming up with Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and then some of the members appeared in Totally Mobian Spies to help Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen. Their True leader is revealsed as Protoman Protoman (Leader) Blue (Went out to find The Children of The Autobots) Bartok (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Sora (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Donald (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Goofy (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Magneto (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Jill Valentine (Helping Bender and The B Team) R2-D2 ( Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) C-3PO (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots Jack Sparrow (Helping Bender and The B Team) Aleu (Went out to find the Children of the Autobots) Hiccup ( With Bender) Astrid (With Bender) Toothless (Back in Berk( Batso the Bat (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Torch (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Blade (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Cammy White (Back in England) Derek (Went to find the Children of the Autobots) Gilbert (Went to find the Children of the Autbots) Hellboy (Helping Bender and The B Team) Gru (With Bender) Katara (With Bender) Zuko (Helping Bender and The B Team) Leslie (Same as Blue and the others) Mushu (Same as Blue and the others) Obi Wan (Helping Bender and The B Team) Petey (Same as Blue and the others) Scowl the Owl (Same as Blue and the others) Shiny (Same as Blue and the others) Terra (KH) (Same as Blue and the others) Hermann Fegelein Danny Phantom Tak Blue veemon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Jill 3.png ACW_IA_2355.jpg ACW_IA_5008_R.jpg 235px-Js.jpg Aleu-aleu-28139885-768-576.jpg howtotrainyourdragon_03.jpg Astrid.jpg sc3a1rki.jpg Gilbert 9.jpg derek.1.jpg cammy.png torch 1.jpg blade.1.jpg hellboy.jpg gru.jpg katara.png zuko.png leslie.png mushu.1.jpg obi wan.jpg petey.png scowl.jpg shiny1.jpg terra.jpg DannyP.jpg 99px-RCWProtoManB.jpg Pack-of-apes.jpg Fegelein.png Honorary Members Gnowman Snide Dr. Gregory House Carmelita Fox Ferb The Shadowness Blue Wonder The Sly Cooper Gang Stormo Captain Picard Riker Worf Kirby Tiff Tuff King Dedede Escargoon Roy Campbell Snide.png Gwonam 2.png house.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png ferb.jpg Snapshot 1 (16-06-2012 9-18 AM).png Snapshot 3 (26-04-2012 7-39 PM).png 639px-S4e10 stormos third eye.png picard.jpg Riker_imitates_Picard_-_the_pegasus.jpg worf.jpg Kirby 2.png Tuff 2.png Tiff 2.png Escargon 4.png Dedede 6.png 1000px-Rcampbell.png Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka Alleyed with The V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority. He formed many recrurits into the team and managed to start his plan of creating an orgnazation Inbetween it though, Bender and his right hand Skipper knew that wanted to make the organzation well known so they got to work on the bases, weapons, badges etc. They though didn't want anyone to know the people in charge until after new members joined. So the two approached their plans to Bender and Skipper's Boss at T.U.F.F The chief and he liked the ideas and enough to fund their plans. Through much luck Bender and Skipper build a organzation and then they contacted their other friends apart from the ones with them to build organzations in each of their universes so there would always be a connection where they are problems. The Great Time Travel Adventure: When enmergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's Dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a full member of the team to replace them. During the adventure Bender build a mass fortune in the billions or trillions by using time travel to make stable time loops in the multiuniverse that won't mess up history. One time when Bender and Skipper time traveled, They used their connections to the Master of time to contact other self made men with sealed instructions and a medieval coin to a which was worth $100,000,000 in the future. Centuries later, The first set of instructions and the coin were given to a young Heloise would be the 3rd big partner of the organzation in the near future so that she can invest the value of the coin into The B Team's future enterprise. The second set of instructions was given to Bender and Skipper days before Scrouge and Fiona's wedding telling them when They should plan the time-traveling expedition to fund and create their organzation. In a way, The destiny and creation of The B Team was predetermined by The 3 of them. The Great Summer Season Trek: Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journery and alling themselves with The P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies. They Manage to stop Vilgax and Discord who was the real mastermind and now they earned themselves some relaxation The Team finishs with almost if not 40 members in the team. He also gets help from some people he recurited to serve and help him as his allies. And during vacation he made more allies knowing soon or later a new journey was ahead of them Totally Mobian Spies: Bender and the B Team are returning, But not eveyone returns. As some members will be absent as new members will join the team. They set to stop Iron Queen where everyone espically Heloise (Iron Queen's Daughter) wants her down. They meet new allies and alley up with the V Team once again to do it. When they rescued their newest alley Atomic Betty, she revealed that Bender and his team is very well known and out of all the hero teams ranks 2nd in most effective team only after the big defenders themselves "The Children of the Autobots." . They are a group that Bender, Skipper and the rest help in defending the multiuniverse and they are secretly helping them with their goals and plans. They are currently working on plans to save Angewomon and Myotismon. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Marceline and Sari all guess starred in thi story and became allies to Tuxedo Lovelace It is revealed that NO villain teams scare them, And that fear or any word associated with it is in their dictionaries. Meaning that the group is fearless Videos 1. Ashley's Song Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith and Bubblegum 2. Prince Ali Starring Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Finn, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Django,Twlight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Stan Smith and Sari 3. I wanna be a boy Starring King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Axel, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise Guest Starring Flapjack and Cap Knuckles 4. There's a Party in Agrabah Starring Django, Spike, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jorgen, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Sari, Marceline, Stan Smith, Flame Princess, Lemon Tab, Alec Trevalyn, Reaver, Red Guy, Count Veger, Porky Minch, Obodiah Stane, Vega and Hopper 5. At The Opera Tonight Starring Heloise, Isabella, Skipper, Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django and King Julien 6. A Guy Like you Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Cap Knuckles 7. The Phantom of the Opera Starring Heloise as Chrstine and The Shadowness as The Phantom of the Opera 8.The Brony Song sung by The B Team 9. The Grand Design Featuring Bender, The Joker, Asami Sato, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, King Julian, Finn, Django of the Dead, Master Chief, Cortana, Meowth, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Phineas, Isabella, House, Big Boss, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Falco, Snake, Pinky, The Brain, Sandy, Sari Sumdac, Meta Knight, Mandark, Solidius Snake, Frost, Asoka, Q 10. Anti Heroes Mix and Mingle Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, and Moe, Captain Knuckles, Grim, Billy, Zordak, Brak and Jake Spidermonkey of The P Team Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Videos Category:Team Category:Music Videos